Whatever It Takes
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: This story takes place in April 2010. Marty was pushed down the stairs and suffers a head injury. She wakes up and believes that it is November of 2008. How far will Todd and John go to make sure that Marty and the baby survive?
1. Chapter 1

Whatever It Takes

Premise: This story takes place in April 2010. Marty was pushed down the stairs and suffers a head injury. She wakes up and believes that it is November of 2008. How far will Todd and John go to make sure that Marty and the baby survive?

Todd stared out the window as he drank his Whiskey. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, but if it helped him forget the horrible argument that he had with Marty then it would be worth it.

"Todd, you need to tell me everything that happened between you and Marty tonight," Tea Delgado demanded as she entered his office.

"I don't want to talk about Marty Saybrooke. Just leave me the hell alone."

"We have to talk about her. Marty fell down a flight of stairs after your fight."

"Is it serious?" Todd asked as he looked up at Tea.

"Yes, she suffered a major head trauma that they had to rush her into surgery for. She's in very critical condition," Tea explained.

"How did she fall down the stairs? She's not really the clumsy type," Todd stated after a few minutes of silence. He felt sick to his stomach as the self hatred and guilt washed over him. He could hear the awful things that he had said to her echoing throughout the room.

"That's the thing Todd. John suspects that it wasn't an accident. He thinks that somebody pushed her down the stairs. I need to know as your lawyer, did you hurt Marty after your argument?" Tea asked.

"How could you even ask me that?" Todd asked.

"I know how upset you were. I saw you...remember? You were furious with Marty."

"Yes, I was angry that Cole is cheating on Starr and I took it out on Marty, but that doesn't mean that I would push a pregnant woman down the stairs. How could you believe that I would be capable of something like that?"

"I know your temper Todd and you told me that you would be better off if Marty was dead."

"That doesn't mean that I pushed her and right now the only one that I want to hurt is you. Get the hell out of my office," Todd shouted.

"Please don't push me away...I just want to help you."

"I said get out," Todd stated coldly as he glared at her.

"Fine," Tea shouted as she stormed out of his office.

Todd took one last swig of Whiskey and then headed out of his office. He needed to go to the hospital and see Marty. He needed to make sure that she survived so that he could make amends to her.

XOXOXO

"John, is there any word on Marty or the baby?" Natalie asked as she brought him a cup of coffee.

"Not yet...I can't lose them Natalie," John whispered as his voice broke with the overwhelming emotion that he was feeling.

"I know John," Natalie said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"How's the baby and Marty?" John asked as Doctor Kyle Lewis walked into the waiting room.

"Marty made it through the surgery, but the next 24 hours will be extremely critical. With a brain injury, like Marty's, it's impossible to tell how much damage has been done."

"And the baby?" John asked .

"The ultrasound doesn't show any adverse affects. The baby seems to be unharmed from the fall; however Marty's blood pressure continues to be high and the pregnancy is high risk. If Marty's blood pressure goes up any higher their is a chance that she will have a stroke, or heart attack as well as a miscarriage. We have her on medication to try and lower her blood pressure," Doctor Kyle Lewis explained.

XOXOXO

Todd crept into Marty's ICU room and sat by her side.

"I'm so sorry Marty. I didn't mean the things that I said. I was just angry and you were there...there's no excuse. I was an ass. Please fight to come back to me. I can't imagine my life without you in it," Todd whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Todd," Marty gasped as she opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Get out! Don't let him kill me," Marty pleaded as she saw John entering her room with the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Get out, don't let him kill me," Marty pleaded as she saw John entering the room with the doctor.

"Manning, what the hell are you doing here?" John asked.

"I'm sorry Marty. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. I'll go," Todd stammered as he stood up.

"Don't go," Marty pleaded as she desperately grabbed his hand to keep him from leaving her.

"Please don't leave me alone with John. Please don't let him kill me," Marty pleaded as tears slid down her cheek.

"What? I would never hurt you," John stated as he took a step closer to her.

"Todd told me what you did. I know that you shot out the tires to cause my car accident because you didn't want me to tell anybody that you botched the case," Marty explained as the monitors began to beep.

"Marty-"

"John, I need you to step out of the room. Your presence is agitating my patient and we need to keep her calm right now." Doctor Kyle Lewis warned as he ushered John out of the room.

"Marty, what day is it?" Todd asked.

"It's November 2, 2008? Isn't it?" Marty asked.

"What's the last thing that you remember?" Todd asked.

"We had just made love and it was everything that I had dreamt about for so long. You went to the hospital to check on Starr and the baby and I was writing in my journal when I heard a loud noise. I looked up and John had broken in the window and he was standing in my room with a gun. The next thing that I remember is waking up here. What happened? Did John shoot me?" Marty asked as the sound on the machines began to accelerate.

"Marty, you need to calm down. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby," Todd pleaded.

"Baby? Am I pregnant? What's going on Todd? How much time have I missed?" Marty asked.

"This will help you relax," Doctor Kyle Lewis stated as he gave her a sedative.

"Can I talk to you out in the hall?" Todd asked as Marty closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXO

"What's going on with Marty?" John asked as he saw Todd and Doctor Lewis exciting her hospital room.

"It could be that Marty has retrograde amnesia. Sometimes when a traumatic event has occurred, the mind goes back to a happier time as a defense mechanism."

"How long will the memory lapse last?" Todd asked.

"It's hard to say. It could temporarily last for a few days or it could take months for her to remember everything. It may even be permanent, depending on the damage that may have occurred when she fell down the stairs."

"I'll just explain to her that Todd lied to her again. I'll tell her that he raped her and was probably the one to push her down the stairs," John stated as he glared at Todd.

"I didn't push her down the stairs John. I would never hurt her like that."

"I wouldn't recommend that. My main concern is her blood pressure. It was dangerously high when she saw you John and in my medical opinion she won't survive hearing the truth about Todd," Doctor Kyle Lewis explained.

"So, what do you suggest?" Todd asked.

"I suggest that we slowly tell her how much time has passed, but that we don't mention anything about the lies that was told to her. It would be best if Marty believed that she was still in a loving and committed relationship with Todd," Doctor Kyle Lewis stated.

"What?" John whispered.

"Marty, can't handle hearing the truth right now. If you tell her then the stress could kill her and the baby. I know that this is hard, but I recommend that you stay away from her until she remembers on her own or until the baby is born," Doctor Kyle Lewis stated as he walked away.

"I'm going to go and see Marty," Todd stated as he walked back into Marty's hospital room.

"I'm sorry John," Natalie whispered as she grabbed his hand.

"I just...I just need to be alone right now," John said as he walked away from her.

XOXOXO

Todd grabbed Marty's hand as he sat by her side. He realized that he still loved her, even after all these years of being apart. If he was being honest with himself, he had always loved her, but could he keep up this charade and survive losing her again when she found out the truth? It was a risk that he had to take for her sake.

"I love you Marty. Please remember how much I love you when you remember who I am and what I did to you," Todd pleaded with her as he kissed the top of her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

John sat in the dark as he drank Whiskey. He had never felt so scared and alone in his entire life. He had never wanted to be a father...he never wanted the responsibility, but that all changed from the moment that Natalie had told him about Marty's pregnancy.

In the three months that Marty had been pregnant, he had fallen in love with the idea of being a father. He couldn't let anything harm his child, but the idea of staying away from Marty while Todd deceived her made him feel sick inside. He felt as if Todd had stolen his family from underneath him and there wasn't a dam thing that he could do or say about it without putting his unborn child in jeopardy.

"Go away Roxy," John shouted as their was a knock on his front door.

"It's not Roxy," Natalie stated as she opened the door and walked over to John.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"I'm here to help you John the way that you helped me after Jared died. Let me take away your pain," Natalie whispered as she kissed him.

XOXOXO

"Marty, you're awake...I'll go and get the doctor," Todd stated as he watched her open his eyes.

"No, please don't go Todd. I need answers and you're the only one that I trust to give them to me," Marty pleaded as she grabbed his hand.

"I'll stay. What do you want to know?" Todd asked.

"What's the date? How much time has passed? Am I really pregnant?" Marty asked as she placed her remaining hand over her stomach.

"It's April 28, 2010. You're pregnant and you're going to be a wonderful mom," Todd stated.

"I can't believe that I've forgotten the last two years of our lives together. Did we move to New Mexico with your grandchild? Did we get married?" Marty asked.

"We didn't end up moving to New Mexico. Starr changed her mind about the adoption and she and Cole are raising Hope together. We never got married," Todd explained.

"Why not?"

"You just...you just weren't ready to get married," Todd began to explain when Cole walked into the hospital room and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing in my mother's room?" Cole demanded.

"Mother? Todd, what is he talking about? You told me that I didn't have any kids."

"Marty, calm down. You need to stay calm for the baby's sake. Cole, I need to talk to you out in the hall now," Todd demanded as he stood up and pulled Cole out into the hallway with him.


End file.
